gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/My View on the events of the last many months
Ok, well, I decided to make a blog today because I have been attempting to conclude as to what is causing our problems here. You might remember I made theories in my long comments, and several of you agreed with those points. BUT, I have come to realize there is no one thing that is causing the conflict and the drama on the POTCO Players Wiki - there are many! Immaturity. I wasn't able to track down my old comment about this, so I'll just make a new one. Ok, notice the fact that almost everyone here is under 18? Well, the only person I know who isn't is Kat, and I never see her get angry or as upset as most of us get ( Exception for the time when her team was losing in PvP and she yelled "I HATE PVP!". I was pretty shocked :P ), which shows that, as an adult, she is much more mature then we are. This isn't meant to offend anybody, it's just a fact. Many of us are immature, so we bicker with each other for no random reasons. Do you see other Wikis doing this ( Aside from the few we've been associated with )? NO! That's because most Wikis have subjects that would have adults working on pages, not kids coming to socialize. So, in fact, one of the reasons we are having these problems is in fact US, and unless we change, nothing's going to work out here! Subject of the site The subject of this site is to write fan fiction about a computer game. That doesn't give users much to write about or do. After a few stories, people won't want to write fanon, but they will still want to socialize with the people they met here when fanon was popular, henceforth the chat activity day-long. What we need to do is get more things for you guys to write about, and more contests, activities, etc. Another thing that falls into this category is POTCO. The majority of this Wiki's users are former POTCO Players who come here to socialize. Whilst I respect this, we need to remain the POTCO Players Wiki. We need to play the game more, have IN-GAME events, IN-GAME roleplay, and IN-GAME socialization. For those of you who are tired of playing POTCO, I ask for you to do a couple things #Spend a random afternoon on POTCO, level up your alt, roleplay, whatever it takes #Sign the petition in the top right corner of the activity if you haven't already Lack of fanon Ok, alot of you have been noticing Alot of you quit writing your fanon because of 2 main reasons: #Lack of time - Alot of you have busy lives with school, errands, or just hanging with family/friends. For those of you who think this, I ask a simple task to you - Go 1 day without getting on chat, and instead of spending time on the chatbox, write a fan story! Nominate it for FAOTW! Whatever it takes.. #Lack of fan support - Some of you say "nobody reads my articles, nobody comments on my story, I should just quit now" - NO NO NO!!!! Yes, maybe you don't get comments on your story. Maybe people don't read it. But does that mean it's not good work? NO! It means no one has seen it yet or those who read it didn't have a chance to read it. Just keep writing, and eventually one person will comment, then another, and another, and then you'll have fans! You just have to keep writing, and ignore the insults. I wrote TGT for awhile with no comments, and I kept going. Eventually I got a comment from Francis Bluehawk asking if he could be in the story, and them boom, tons of more people wanted their characters in my fan story, and now I have so many I had to kill Wikians off in my latest chapter! What you have to do is keep writing, and eventually new POTCO Features will be released and you will have a new area/ship/island/feature/event to write about! Fanon is like water for the Wiki. While roleplay is like powerade, which can keep us stong and alive for awhile, it is not as healthy for our Wiki's system as pure water. Lack of respect for the administrators I hate to say this, as it's sort of an accusation, but another thing that decreases this Wiki's stability is the lack of respect for the admins. Alot of times, when giving punishments in chat, we get challenged. This makes it hard for us and eats up so much time. if you're chat-striked, warned, or kicked, there really isn't an issue, because you can keep chatting and not have a problem. If you are banned and disagree with your block, contact an administrator on our talk page and sort it out with us, instead of calling us corrupt, bias, etc. Alot of you believe that we are strict on you. Well, actually, I think we aren't strict, compared to other Wikis ( You might say "We aren't other Wikis, don't compare us to that!", in which case, oh, well, then you can't call us strict, because what is there to compare to, eh? ), we are pretty nice on you guys. I'm not complaining, I'm just asking you users to perhaps see the kind side of us. The side of us that does our job, not the side that is punishing you. We do alot of behind the scenes work too, so we aren't that lazy people we seem ( Or ARE we!? xD ). Also, the users see as as just regular people, which is great, wonderful, BUT, sometimes you need to understand we are trying to do what's best for the site, and it is suggested that you at least take what we say into consideration. Rules This category falls into the administrator's fault. We have a list of rules, and just ABOUT everythng that is unhealthy for the site is listed as a no-no. However, there are a few things that perhaps we forgot. Everyone knows that these things are maybe rude, unhealthy for the site, or simply do no belong here, but if not listed, users use that as a "loophole", and wait until we go and add that to the rules to stop. Well, we the administrators, should have put something like what I'm about to describe into work LONG ago. We need a rule that says "If something is not listed in the rules and the administrative council believes it is not appropriate for the Wiki, a community vote will be issued by a neutral figure and the community vote will decide whether the action was appropriate or not". This is just a suggestion to my fellow administrators, I think we should have had a system like this in put for awhile, to avoid people arguing over "The rules don't say this!" or "the rules don't say that!" Roleplay? I think not... While alot of you believe roleplay is ruining the Wiki, and destroying fanon, I don't think that's the case here. Yes, everybody roleplays instead of writing fiction now, but I think if roleplay were gone, fanon would still be inactive. Do not blame the powerade supply and those who are drinking it for the lack of water! Roleplay is actually good for the Wiki, it gives users something to do, but I must ask that you also do it in the GAME, as the GAME is where we need to be spending more time. Lack of strictness Another thing that falls into the fault of we, the administrators. I think we might need to become more strict to ensure a bit more of an understanding, less drama filled Wiki. If you, the community are fit with us putting our zero tolerance policy in action, we would glady do so. We believe that it will help the Wiki by giving us the ability to issue cooldown blocks for anything necessary. I think this Wiki would be decreased in drama because those who were angry wouldn't be able to comment, henceforth less drama Banned users This is a very popular subject. Well, ALOT of our community and administrator's time goes into this subject, banned users. I'm not going to name anyone, but many banned users will attempt to come back with other accounts, contact us on another site, or send friends to try and get them unbanned. This, henceforth, creates a scene, and users will instantly beging arguing over whether the user was banned or not. If you think a user should be unbanned, instead of ranting on a blog and causing fights, create a civil conversation on the Seven Seas Court! If we think your arguments are worthy, a community blog could pop up for the banned user. But, if you are going to insult the whole site, the community, and the administration, your request has lowered its chances by over 60%. Please, guys, we have to stop fighting over banned users. They aren't even here, there is no need to fight and insult others based off of their opinions on long-gone users. Also, if you can, please make less blogs about banned users and stop bringing them up in chat. This will instantly cause conflict and drama. Lazy section ARRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNT!!!!! You'll read the '''whole thing, '''you lazy potato heads! :D Category:Blog posts